leggende_metropolitanefandomcom-20200214-history
Festizzamento
Da piccolo amavo Sonic,soprattutto i quattro giochi dell’epoca:Sonic 1,Sonic 2,Sonic 3 e Sonic e Knuckles Mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto averli tutti e quattro, ma costavano tutti una bella cifra, quindi passai mesi a volere ardentemente quei giochi. e quindi chiesi a mio amico se mi dava per un giorno la sua colection "Sonic 1,2,3,e Knuckles" lui mi disse di si e cominciai a giocare. il gioco era quasi uguale nella prima Zona solo alla fine del atto 3 dopo aver sconfitto Eggman lui cadde a terra e distruggendo la capsula ci stava un animale e disse "Sonic ma che cacchio hai fatto" pensavo che era proprio cosi il gioco e poi quel animale si tramuttò in Sunky cosa ci faceva in quel gioco e disse "Festizzamento" arrivai subito alla final zone come se avessi fatto una mega warp e ci stava un pannolino e Metal Sonic che disse "ti piace? è il pannolino di Eggman! sei contento? Sunky lo ha festizzato!" dopo parti un filmato dove ci stava Sunky che diceva le seguenti parole "Eggman If you are an enemy of Sonic then I have my doubts! Stay with me and nothing will happen!" che significa"Eggman Se sei nemico di Sonic allora ho i miei dubbi!resta con me e non succederà niente!" dopo il filmato arrivai alla Emerald Hill Zone ma anche qui le stranezze non si fecero mancare…ero senza Tails ed effettivamente credo di aver capito il motivo per cui DI SOLITO ero con Tails e alla fine del livello Anche qui successe la stessa cosa:la prossima Zona fu:Festizzed Egg Zone dove ci stava il Silver Sonic che quando doveva lanciare delle punte lanciava pannolini dopo gli otto colpi disse "a Sei forte"Sonic si mise a ridere con fotogrammi che non sapevo fossero compresi nel suo sprite, mentre arrivò Sunky che ruggi come un leone e fece volare Sonic Ero sconvolto all’idea che Mario non ne sapeva che uno fosse riuscito a farmi un simile affronto, che continuò… parti il Secondo filmato ambientato in Sonic 3 prima nella death egg zone dove si tenne il festizzamento di Eggman i robot del dottore piangevano poi arrivò Sunky e lo inseguirono lui fece un lago di latte che gli fece festizzare dopo Sunky parlava con Knuckles passata un ora quest ultimo disse "io non ti voglio fare del male ma devi sconfiggere Sonic pensando come lui!" dopo quel filmato arrivai al Angel Island iniziai a giocare, ma la voglia mi stava pian piano svanendo. Ero sconvolto. Giocavo più per paura che per divertimento, infatti non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo se avessi smesso di giocare. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo da un idiota come Sunky che faceva cose simili Stranamente, l"atto 1 era normale con la solita musica, tranne che per una cosa: i nemici. Il livello era deserto, senza casse né niente. Ma a un certo punto iniziò un temporale e c"era Tails che era triste che piangeva e disse "prima di festizzarti Sunky ha detto di togliere tutte le scatole che abbiamo trovato nel corso del tempo " "Sonic scappa subito''… stanno venendo qui tutti.Tutti quanti.,Eggman è festizzato e il metal Sonic e il mecha Sonic si sono festizzati,Sunky gli avrà dato latte e cereali credo.." "ha festizzato anche i robot di Eggman,perché secondo lui ''non avevano fatto niente per impedire il caos, e ora vorrà Festizzare i nostri altri amici Scappa,Sonic, se non vuoi il peggio…” Si udì un boato fortissimo. Provai ad abbassare il volume, ma non funzionava… Ci fu una dissolvenza,tutto tornò normale.Parti il terzo filmato dove Sonic attraversò una strada, quando si udì un fischio: era la nave volante di Sunky, che gli cadde letteralmente addosso, e capii anche perché: per prima cosa, sulla nave c’erano tutti gli amici di Sunky mai esistiti fino ad oggi, compresi i boss. Non capivo assolutamente come fossero riusciti a salire, ma un peso del genere non potava essere sopportato da nessun veicolo,anche la nave volante; e seconda cosa: Sunky voleva il festizzamento di Sonic. Partì l’ennesimo filmato,stavolta la grafica era realistica in una maniera da cartone animato, sembrava quasi che fosse stato scritto proprio. C’era Sanic che spostava le macerie della nave. Sottofondo tristissimo. Scoprirono che Sonic era festizzato,ovviamente. Era con il pannolino e una strana espressione, come quella di un cucciolo che sta per piangere inconsolabile. Si vide anche la nave.alcuni amici di Sonic erano festizzati. Ma la cosa più inquietante era soprattutto una Sunky Stava sorridendo… Stavo per piangere perchè ero esausto da quella cosa. entrai in Sonic e Knuckles dove si teneva il festizzamento di Sonic e qualche amico. Tutti piangevano per Sonic e i loro amici ma in una maniera ancora più triste.Non erano abituati a queste cose. Tails era il più sconvolto e si trovava in un mare di lacrime, ma oltre a lui c’erano tutti i personaggi buoni della storia,anche Sally perché pensava che più o meno avrebbe fatto partecipare anche lei in questo modo. Tails mi fissò per ben 2 minuti infine arrivò il cattivo epilogo: tutti presero una pistola simile a quella che usa Sunky per festizzare gli altri e si colpirono,Tails era quello che lo faceva con più tristezza e dopo festizzati Sunky iniziò a sbattere contro i quadri della casa di Sonic sporcandola di latte,e quella fu la fine di Mobius dopo apparve una scritta con il seguente messaggio "''Gli eroi che hai sempre ammirato non esistono più.''Condividi il loro dolore e piangi, sfogati… dopo quel triste giorno il pianeta di Mobius fu misteriosamente raso al suolo da un terremoto, che risucchiò sotto terra i nostri eroi che erano cuccioli e cosi dormirono per sempre il mondo di Mobius fu presto dimenticato,e ti consiglio di fare lo stesso: dimenticati di Sonic e di tutti i suoi conoscenti…” Svenni e mi risvegliai in ospedale. Per giorni e giorni soffrii di depressione e adesso la mia vita dipende da una macchina dell’ospedale. Non mi interessa neanche del messaggio,e di Sunky che usci dallo schermo del gioco che rideva e fu arrestato, serberò sempre nel cuore il mio eroe Sonic,che ora non vedrò mai più. per scoprire di più su Sunky ecco il Link per la sua wiki http://sunkythehedgehog.wikia.com/wiki/Sunkythehedgehog_Wiki